


A parent's job is never done

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Growing Up, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Ch 1:Mark, Becky, and RebeccaCh 2: Darlene, David, and HarrisCh3: Rebecca, and Harris





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



They were called in when Rebecca was six because their daughter punched a classmate that was bothering Harris. The cousins being protective of each other having a more closer relationship than him,and Becky ever had with Darlene, and David. 

Their little girl holding her head high when they walked out of the office, while their niece was smirking at the little boy with a bruise forming on his cheek  was glaring at them.  David chastised both girls when they got to the Conner house saying that it’s wrong to solve problems with violence while Dan high fived Rebecca much to the chagrin of  the three women.  

Him, and Becky talked to Rebecca, and tell her if she, or Harris ever have problems at school that they need to come to them, or anybody in the family. So they can take care of it. The dark haired girl pouted, and tried to find a loophole by asking her mother about her day at work. Becky simply shook her head, and checked her daughter’s hand to see if there were any small fractures, or bruising. After sending their daughter off to sleep, they sit on their couch in the living room of  their two bedroom home and reminisce about their childhoods, the first time either of them got in trouble.  

They thrown for a loop one morning when their 10 year old asked them what made them fall for one another, how they fell in love. Becky doesn’t know how to answer and it hard to think of what to say while both Rebecca, and Mark are staring at her. Her daughter curiously cocking her head to the side while Mark smirks at her waiting for her answer. 

Mark taunting her, “Come Beck,  what made ya fall for me?” 

Becky smiles, and answer, “His attitude,and his eyes.”

Rebecca nods her head satisfied with her mom’s answer before turning towards her dad. Mark smiles before getting up from the table, heading towards the garage to work on his truck,

“I’m gonna tell you what I told your grandma. I like her, she likes me. Simple as that kiddo.”  
  


Their daughter is 15 when she brings home the first boy that they meet,Brad the boy is respectful towards them, and acts nice enough for them not worry about anything happening to their little girl.  But even though the kid is nice something just doesn't  still well with them. And they find out a week later when the family is gathered at the Conner house including DJ’s girlfriend Geena, that  Brad was going out with both Rebecca, and Harris at the same time. 

When Harris arrives with a boy that she wanted the entire family to met,and it turned out to be Brad the boy that his little girl introduce to him and Becky not even a week before. To say that the entire conner clan was livid would be an understatement. To say that him and Becky were pissed off would be right. Although it was fun to see Brad start shuttering trying to come up with an excuse that he simply didn’t know Rebecca, and Harris were related when faced with the questions from the grandparents of all grandparents. It surprises them that it David that threatens Brad, usually calm,and level headed David threatening to hurt the boy if he ever sees him near Harris, or Rebecca again.

With Becky’s hand on his arm keeping him from doing anything  they watch as DJ hauls Brad outside by the collar of his shirt. Rebecca stands up from the couch walks towards Harris both girls stare at one another before they nod.

“Make his life a living hell?” the curly haired girl inquires while raising an eyebrow waiting for her cousin response, Rebecca nods before fishing out a lighter from her backpack, “I was thinking more along the lines of burning everything he gave to either of us first.” 

Darlene, and Becky shoot each other looks before smiling knowing that their daughters weren’t going to let some boy tear them apart. Roseanne reminds them that the food will grow cold as DJ walks back in. Mark, and David later pull their brother-in-law aside to ask what DJ told Brad. 

Becky realizes that her daughter is more like Mark when she finds her working on a moped that a friend gave her. Mark beams with pride as Rebecca ask him, and Becky to not buy her a new car, but instead to help her out to pick one from a yard promising that she will work on it to get it looking brand new. Becky, and Mark share a look as their daughter points to a red mustang


	2. Chapter 2

 

They have Becky on speed-dial, in case of emergencies, just like now. Harris is five when she gets a fever that won’t go down no matter what they do. Darlene immediately opens the door of their home once she can hear Mark, and Becky talking on the other side. Darlene muses that she must look like absolute shit since Becky immediately tells her to calm down, to breath while Mark goes to where David is seated with Harris in his lap whispering that Harris needs to be okay.  While their daughter seems to perk up a bit when she realize her aunt, and uncle are here.

Darlene stands watching Becky check Harris taking her temperature, and any else that her sister needs to make some type of diagnosis. Her gaze wanders over to David who has his hands in his hair while Mark’s hand is firmly on David’s shoulder. The brothers have gotten closer since both became parents, and she knows that Mark is David’s anchor, his rock when it sometime becomes to much for him.

Once Harris is asleep in her arms fever at a normal temperature, once her sister calls the hospital to ask for a prescription. She remembers that Rebecca isn’t here. David the one to ask about their niece, Mark and Becky tell them that they dropped Rebecca off  with DJ. 

They are called in to the elementary school where both their daughter & niece go. Honestly Darlene isn’t surprised that Rebecca gets in trouble David mentions that Mark got in trouble all the time when the brothers were younger. Her niece is like the mini female version of Mark mixed in with Becky’s personality. What they didn’t expect when they walk into the office is to see Harris glaring at the floor while their niece is seated next to her her jet black hair & clothes drenched in milk, tears rolling down her face and sniffling. While a little boy looks smugly at her daughter and niece.  They listen as the principal explains that a teacher stopped Harris from cutting the boys hair in retaliation for what the boy did to Rebecca.

Harris is nine when she ask her dad one day while he sometimes seems scared of upsetting her mom. David blinks looks up for the sketch he’s working on, he thinks about it before he opens his mouth, “It because your mom has ….a certain way with words…”he trails off as Darlene walks into the room gives him a look before she pats Harris’s head.  Harris has a confused look on her face before she shakes her, and goes back to doing her homework. Mumbling that maybe she should ask her aunt, and uncle why her dad seems so timid sometimes.

David remembers the first time he felt angry genuinely anger towards somebody. The family is gathered at the conner house, his niece talking about some boy that she barely started going out with. He notices the way Mark scowls at the mention of the boy. Notices the way Becky crosses her arms, and leans into Mark. They all turned their attention towards the door as it opens his daughter’s smile the first thing he sees as she motions for the boy behind her to not be afraid that he’ll leave with his limbs intact. Darlene seems to beam with pride as Harris has perfect masterly of the Conner snarkiness.

He notices the way Mark eyes immediately narrow and the way the boy is avoiding eye contact with Mark, Becky, and Rebecca. Before he can ask It's the conners that speak up, and start asking Brad questions because that what they hear Rebecca whisper his name. Darlene can tell that their  disbelief in her niece’s voice,her eyes shift from her niece to her sister to mark and finally to Harris. Who looks mad, but has a good way of not showing it passive aggressive Darlene thinks just like David.

Darlene raises her eyebrows, and smirks as David stands up for their daughter, and for Rebecca that he doesn't want to ever see that kid near their daughter,and niece because it’s not right to play with their feelings. She watches as DJ pretty much drags the kid out without much protest on the boy’s part.

She expected for Harris to beg them for car once she learned how to drive. Her, David, and Harris never expected that Harris first car would be a hand me down for her mother who in her usual way lovingly told Harris to accept it or she gonna have to spend the rest of the summer helping at the lunchbox to get enough money for a car.


	3. Blood is thicker than Popularity, Boys, and so called friends

The two Healy girls, or Conner-Healy in Harris case. Are different as they can be. 

Rebecca Healy jet-black hair, and blue eyes the geek/rocker between the two girls. A love for comics, star wars (thanks to her uncle, and a love for rock music. Always hanging with the in crowd at school. Isn’t afraid of getting her clothes stained with grease or oil thanks to having both her dad’s,and her grandfather’s love for fixing cars,and bikes. Her parents always want the best for her,and always encourage her to do her best in school. 

Harris Conner- Healy curly hair, and her mother's green eyes is more sporty, and artsy opposed to her cousin. Having two parents who both have a love for the visual side of art people might think it’s great, but when they expect you to be great at drawing it’s a whole nother story. Her creativity can only go so far that what she tells her parents. They listen they give her space when she has a creative block or try to give her ideas. 

Both girls know how to handle themselves in a fight ….whether throwing a punch, or two, or using words

Harris knows how to fight, knows what it takes to bring a guy or girl down. Learning for videos on youtube since her dad is pacifistic as hell, and her mom sometimes treats her like she made out porcelain, but she knows how to hurt someone verbally and her mom, and surprising her dad are more content with that. 

Rebecca more so her dad teaching her some basic moves in his free time before, she started high school. It also helps that her mom’s a doctor being able to get her hands on some medical books, and learning the weakest points in either gender comes in handy. Although her mom is opposed to her using violence against a person knowing how to throw back insults is another thing that comes naturally to both her, and Harris. Her mother, and Aunt joking that being able to snark is genetic in their family.

Boys, dating, and over protective family the girls don’t know what sometimes is worse. They never let a guy get between them, if they feel like a guy is using them like the idiot Brad did once when they were naive they will let each other know or have their grandfather scare the guy, or guys that are interested in them. Their great aunt offers advice sometimes it doesn’t really make sense to them, but they listen. 

They will always have each other backs when..

Rebecca was called a bitch by some cheerleader just because said cheerleader’s boyfriend took a sudden interest in her even though her cousin obviously didn’t want anything to do with the guy and didn’t want any drama. Harris took it into her own hands by dumping a bucket of paint on the cheerleader and the moron jock when they were passing by in the hallway when she was helping out with painting a mural.  

When rumors that aren’t true are being spread around school of Harris by her so called friends Rebecca use any gossip about them against them. As she’s pleased with herself when she walks with Harris by her side to their homeroom, and her use to be bestie is glaring at her with a busted lip, telling their teacher if she can change seats. Now the cousins share a desk, and are a force to be reckoned with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on adding more to this chapter later on. Hope the readers, and more importantly kluzty_girl enjoyed this little three piece story.


End file.
